Rain
by Haruno Utsukushii
Summary: Hujan memiliki arti tersendiri bagi gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Hujan yang menjadi saksi kisah percintaannya dengan Sasuke. Hujan juga yang membawa mereka kedalam jalinan cinta mereka berdua. Hujan yang akan menjadi moment indah bagi sepasang insan ini.


**Perkenalkan fic pertama saya yang sangat gaje dan abal-abal in i*plakk!*. Maklum saya author pendatang baru yang mencoba menyalurkan hobi saya lewat fic-fic buatan saya *puppy eyes mode*.Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika fic saya memang sangat jelek dan ancur ini *bungkukin badan 1000x*.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Rain**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****© Haruno Utsukushii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Frienship**

**Warning : AU,****OOC, typo, gaje, abal-abal**

Langit yang semula cerah menampakan warna biru, kini berganti dengan gelap kelabu. Mataharipun lenyap beserta sinarnya. Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari langit, seketika air langitpun bertambah deras dan membasahi tanah. Hujan menghiasi Konoha City. Kota yang saat ini sedang dilanda musim hujan sejak seminggu yang sepi terlihat di setiap pemukiman penduduk di kota pusat ini, termasuk suasana di suatu sekolah terkenal bernama Konoha High School.

Jam menunjukan pukul 04.00 PM. Dimana hujan masih enggan berhenti. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink duduk di sebuah halte di depan bajunya yang basah karena itu bernama Haruno Sakura,salah satu murid dari Konoha High School. Ia sedang berteduh dari derasnya hujan yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Hujannya belum berhenti?" ujarnya seraya menatap langit.

Terdengar derap langkah cepat menuju halte tempat berteduh gadis tersebut. Gadis berambut soft pink menoleh pada sumber suara dan terlihat seorang laki-laki yang familiar baginya berlari menghindari derasnya huja nmenuju tempatnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya terkejut.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambut ravennya yang basah terkena hujan. Sakura yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya bisa menjaga sikapnya. Sakura memang menyukai laki-laki itu semenjak lama. Namun ia memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam karena baginya mustahil mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut ravennyayangbasah.

"Ah! Err.. aku.. aku.." gadis berambut soft pink itu gugup sejadinya "Err.. aku.."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya laki-laki itu (lagi).

"Eh? Ah! Jam empat sore Sa.. Sasuke-kun," jawab gadis itu seraya melihat pada arloji pink miliknya. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat di rasanya karena onyx sang pujaan hati mencoba menatapnya.

"Cih! Bajuku jadi basah!" laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu melepas jas hitam sekolahnya yang basah."Kau tidak pulang Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Err.. Tidak. Hujannya masih deras Sasuke-kun," jawab gadis yang bernama Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah manisnya. "Selesai perkumpulan osis ya Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya balik pada sasuke."

"Hn." jawab sasuke singkat.

Lalu keduanya sama sama terdiam. Hening. Hanya suara gemercik hujan yang menghiasi suasana di tempat ini. Keduanya terlihat sedang memandangi langit kelabu yang masih enggan berhenti menitikan air-air murninya .

"Sasuke-kun tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Biasanya Sasuke-kun membawa mobil ke sekolah?"

"Tadi pagi aku di antar oleh supirku. Hn, memalukan memang tapi kalau bukan perintah dari kaa-san pasti aku tak sudi menurutinya," jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya?"

Seketika itu hujan mulai reda dan berhenti. Langitpun mulai cerah menggantikan langit gelap kelabu yang tadi menutupinya. Sasuke bersiap untuk pulang. Ia menaruh jas hitam sekolahnya di pundak sebelah kanannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halte.

"Sasuke-kun ingin pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Tanpa menoleh Sasuke pergi meniggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa melihat langkah Sasuke yang menjauh darinya. Namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena bisa bersama Sasuke walau hanya sebentar.

Mengingat hujan yang sudah benar-benar berhenti, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.."

Suara riang khas milik Sakura memecah keheningan rumah minimalis yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang keluarga ini.

"Okaeri Sakura sayang.."jawab seorang wanita paruh baya diiringi senyum.

"Kaa-saan.. Hari ini aku bahagia.." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya yang berambut soft pink sama dengan miliknya.

"Oh ya? Pasti sehabis bertemu dengan pangeranmu?" sahut ibunya mencoba menebak sambil melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

"Iyakaa-san. Seperti mimpi saja rasanya," jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah? Yasudah, ganti dulu bajumu ya sayang? Lihat bajumu basah," tutur sang ibu dengan lembut.

"Err.. Iya hehee.."jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalany ayang tidak gatal sedikitpun.

"Masuk kamar dan mandi. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

"Baiklah kaa-san!" jawab Sakura mengangkat tangannya hormat pada ibunya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Ibunya hanya menggeleng-gelengkankepala tersenyum melihat sikap anaknya yang selalu ceria itu.

.

.

.

"Hahh.. Segarnya," Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya."Sudah jam 7 ya?"

Ia melirik jam wekker pink miliknya dan menaruh handuknya. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar miliknya dan mengambil sebuah kotak plastik mungil berwarna pink berhiaskan pita cantik di atasnya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan diambilnya buku kecil di dalamnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat buku itu dan mengambil posisi duduk di kursi tempatnya belajar. Ia mengambil ballpoint di kotak pensil yng terletak di meja belajar miliknya.

Jari-jari lentiknya membuka-buka halaman tersebut. Mata emerladnya sesekali memperhatikan tiap halaman. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat membaca tiap halaman.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura bersiap menulis.

Lalu ia sibuk berkutat dengan alat tulis dan buku hariannya. Tampak arona bahagia tersirat di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Selesai!"

Sakura menutup buku hariannya dan meletakkan kembali pada kotak pink mugil seperti semula. Ia menaruh kotk tersebut di dalam tas sekolah miliknya. Besok ia berencana akan bertukar buku hariannya dengan sahabatnya karibnya.

"Saatnya tidur.."

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di atas ranjang minimalis miliknya. Sebelum terlelap ia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata zamrudnya.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

.

"Sakura, mana buku harianmu? Ini buku harianku, ayo kita tukar buku kita sekarang," ucap gadis berambut pirang Yamanaka Ino sambil mengeluarkan buku harian warna ungu dari dalam tasnya.

"Tapi kau janji ya? Takkan beritahu siapapun!" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil buku diarynya dari kotak pink mungil miliknya.

"Iya iya aku janji kok!" sahut Ino dengan anggukan mantap.

Mereka saling menukar buku diary dan mulai membacanya. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil Ino diiringi dengan teguran Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk mengecilkan volume tawa sahabatnya itu.

"Oh.. Jadi kau termasuk dalam fansgirl 'dia' ya? Hihihi.." Ino terkkeh kecil.

"Sssttss.. Diam Ino! Jangan keras-keras bicaranya! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?" bisik Sakura sambil merebut buku diarynya dari tangan Ino.

Tak disangka ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan dua sahabat itu. Gadis berambut merah asimetris itu langsung menajamkan indera pendengarannya pada pembicaraan dua gadis d belakangnya.

"Hihihi.. Jadi perisiwa hujan kemarin dalah moment paling indahmu dengannya ya?" goda Ino.

"Ino.. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, jangan keras-keras!" ujar Sakura seraya melirik sekeliling.

"Eh Sakura itu dia!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela.

Sontak Sakura dan gadis yang menguping pembicaraan tadi melirik ke arah yang dituju.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Tuh 'kan? Apa ku bilang? Sudah ku duga sikapmu akan seperti ini. Hihihi.." goda Ino.

"Ino.." ujar Sakura sambil menyikut tubuh sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Huph!" gadis berambut merah asimetris itu merebut buku harian milik Sakura.

"Ah! Karin? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan buku milikku!" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha merebut kembali buku miliknya.

"Karin! Kembalikan buku Sakura!" tukas Ino seraya berdiri.

"Coba ambil kalau bisa!" tantang Karin.

"Karin.. Kumohon.." pinta Sakura.

"Karin!" teriak Ino.

Namun Karin tak menggubrisnya. Ia berjalan menuju depan papan tulis kelas dan membuka buku milik Sakura.

"Jadi ternyata diam-diam kau adalah rivalku untuk merebut hati Sasuke ya Haruno Sakura?" ucap Karin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Karin! Kembalikan buku Sakura!" teriak Ino.

"Diam kau rambut pirang!" ucap Karin.

"Kau.."

Kata-kata Ino terpotong karena Karin pergimkluar kelas. Tak lama kemudian Karin kembali dengan menggandeng Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Karin.

"Lepaskan aku Karin!" tukas Sasuke sambil membanting tangan Karin.

"Sasuke.. Apa kau tahu?" tanya Karin sambil mengelendot manja pada Sasuke.

"Apa-apan kau! Menyingkir dariku!" Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Karin.

Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karin pasti akan menceritakan semua yang ditulis olehnya dalam buku harian miliknya. Dan Sasuke, Sasuke pasti akan sangat membenci dirinya. Karena selama ini Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin dan terkadang melontarkan kata-kata yang bisa menyakitkan hati pada setiap fansgirlnya.

Ino hanya bisa menahan emosi dan mengelus-ngelus punggung sahabatnya yang kini tertunduk cemas. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya tersebut. Karena ulahnya semua jadi seperti ini.

"Sasuke kau harus mendengar ini!" perintah Karin yang bersiap akan membaca buku sitaannya.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun aku.." Karin mulai membaca buku tersebut, namun…

"Sasuke-kun aku sangat mengagumimu! Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, bahkan aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

Kata-kata Karin terpotong karena Sakura yang langsung mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang ditulis dalam buku hariannya. Semua terkejut dengan pengakuan Sakura secara terang-terangan tersebut. Termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

"Aku.. aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!" lanjut Sakura. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Sakura.." ucap Ino lirih.

"Hmph!" Karin mendengus diiringi dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam dan masih terus menatap tajam Sakura.

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada Sakura. Sedang yang dipandang masih menundukan kepalanya dalam keadaan menangis.

"Bahkan jika takdir menghendaki, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu Sasuke-kun!" pengakuan Sakura berakhir dengan kepergian Sakura yang keluar kelas.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino yang langsung mengejar sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura berlari keluar kelas diikuti oleh Ino yang mengejarnya. Karin tersenyum licik atas kemenangannya.

Sedang Sasuke, ia hanya memandang Sakura yang tengah berlari keluar kelas. Pandangannya tak dapa tditebak, apakah itu berarti pandangan kebencian, pandangan salut akan pengakuan gadis itu ataupun pandangan iba atas perlakuan Karin terhadap gadis tersebut. Onyxnya hanya menatap lurus pada pelarian gadis yang tadi mengungkapkan seluruh hatinya padanya.

Setelaho byek yang dipandang telah hilang dari penglihatannya, Uchiha muda ini melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas.

"Sasuke mau kembali ke kelas?" tanya Karin.

"…"

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya atas perlakuan laki-laki disampingnya yang telah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura.." panggil Ino lirih.

"Hiks.. Ino, aku memang gadis yang tak tahu malu karena menyukai laki-laki sempurna seperti Sasuke-kun! Aku.. aku memang tak tahu diri! Hiks," ucap Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Sakura, jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Setiap orang berhak memilih keinginannya sendiri. Dan kau juga berhak menyukai dan mencintai Sasuke-kun," sahut Ino mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Ino, kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Tadi Karin-"

"Karin itu memang gadis yang licik Sakura! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Dia selalu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun."

"Ino.."

"Sakura, jangan pernah ragu untuk mendapatkan hal yang kau inginkan," gumam Ino sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

"Arigatou.. Ino.." ucap Sakura seraya memeluk Ino.

"Hn, berhentilah menangis Sakura," ujar Ino dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada sahabatnya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi emerladnya lalu tersenyum pada Ino. Ino balas senyum.

"Kau nampak sangat cantik jika tersenyum Sakura," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ino."

"Ayo kita ke kelas!"

"Iya. Ah! Mendung?" Sakura memandang langit yang telah tertutup awan gelap.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," ujar Ino ikut memandang langit yang mendung.

"..." Sakura terus memandang langit.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas," ajak Ino seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Iya, Ino."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas pelajaran dimulai. Suasana tenang nan tertib menghiasi tiap kelas dalamsekolah Konoha High School ini.

Awan gelap masih menguasai langit. Sesekali terdengar gemuruh-gemuruh kecil. Mendung kali ini berlangsung lama hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 12.30 PM.

Bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini berbunyi. Semua murid Konoha High School bersiap pulang mengingat cuaca saat ini.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara gemuruh yang disusul oleh turunnya tetes-tetes air dari langit. Tetes-tetes air langit yang semula kecil berubah deras dengan seketika.

"Sakura, kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, kaa-san pasti khawatir padaku. Apalagi sekarang hujan," jawab Sakura seraya mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya.

"Tapi 'kan diluar hujan?" gumam Ino sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Tak apa Ino, aku membawa payung kok," sahut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hahh.. Syukurlah kau membawa payung, ku kira kau tidak membawa payung," ucap Ino balas tersenyum.

"Aku duluan ya Ino?" ujar Sakura bersiap pergi.

"Hati-hati ya?" Ino melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Jaa~"

Sakura keluar kelas menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, ia melihat banyak siswa-siswi sekolahnya yang sedang berteduh di depan pintu masuk sekolah menunggu hujan berhenti. Sedangakan siswa-sisiwi yang membawa payung pulang menggunakan payungnya agar terhindar dari hujan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pulang, ia takut ibunya khawatir jika dia pulang terlambat. Ia mulai membuka payungnya dan melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah.

Pandangannya menatap ke bawah karena air yang menghalangi pandangannya ke depan jalan. Saat hampir sampai di gerbang, ia menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh tegak. Sakura mencoba mengadah. Seketika itu emerladnya membulat saat tahu siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?"

Yang disebut namanya hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Sakura. Onyxnya menatap lurus emerlad Sakura.

"Ah! Err.. Aku mau pulang Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dan memalingkan pandangannya menunduk ke bawah.

Diam. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab Sakura. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap Sakura. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi Konoha High School termasuk Ino dan Karin.

"Sakura?" ucap Ino yang melihat ke tengah lapangan.

"Huh! Cewek pink itu lagi!" Karin mendengus kesal.

Yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan kedua-duanya masih terdiam. Terlihat Sakura masih tertunduk enggan menatap laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Err.. Sasuke-kun maafkan a-"

"Sakura.."

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke memegang tangan kecil Sakura yang menggenggam pegangan payung. Sakura tersentak karena Sasuke memgang tangannya dan mencoba mengambil payung darinya.

Sasuke mengambil payung dari tangan Sakura dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Membiarkan keduanya basah terkena hujan.

"Aishiteru Sakura.."

Seketika itu Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke disusul angin kencang yang menerpa dua insan ini.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun bilang apa ta-tadi?" tanya Sakura yang tidak percaya atas ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Semua yang melihat ikut terkejut, termasuk Ino dan Karin.

"Aku bilang aishiteru, Sakura," jawab Sasuke masih menatap emerlad Sakura.

"Ta-tapi? Ah tidak! Sasuke-kun pasti berbohong," ucap Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sakura."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura."

"A-apa?"

Sakura kembali mendongakan kepalanya menatap onyx Sasuke. Ia tak percaya apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura."

"Ah! Ta-tapi kenapa? Eh? Jangan menghiburku karena masalah siang tadi Sasuke-kun," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanannya mengingat peristiwa siant tadi.

"Tidak, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak menghiburmu Sakura. Aku serius," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu. Gadis cantik yang tidak banyak bicara."

"Ti-tidak banyak bicara?"

"Ya, apa kau menyadarinya? Sikapku padamu berbeda dengan sikapku pada gadis lain. Aku selalu bersikap dingin pada gadis lain karena aku tidak suka sifat mereka yang menyebalkan, berbeda denganmu. Dan tentang pengakuanmu siang tadi, aku tak menyangka kau berani mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku meski dihadapan orang banyak. Aku mengagumimu, Sakura," Sasuke menjelaskan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam tak percaya atas pengakuan Sasuke.

"Sakura.." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"A-apa?" Sakura mencoba mencerna tawaran Sasuke. Ia sangat tak menduga semua ini.

Seketika itu terdengar teriakan para siswa yang meneriakkan 'Terima.. Terima..' diikuti tepukan tangan di tengah hujan.

"A-aku.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Sasuke-kun."

Lalu terdengar tepukan tangan yang meriah atas penerimaan cinta Sakura. Tak kalah terdengar siulan-siulan yang juga meramaikan suasana.

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sakura sangat bahagia saat ini, apa yang ia inginkan tercapai saat ini. Keinginan bahwa Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya berpelukan dalam derasnya hujan.

Ya hujan, hujan yang menjadi saksi percintaan mereka. Hujan yang membawa mereka ke dalam jalinan mereka. Hujan yang akan menjadi moment indah bagi mereka berdua.

The End..

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama saya yang sangat gaje ini *ditendang*. Gimana? Ancur ya? T.T**

**Dan pastinya masih banyak typo yang bertebaran. Tapi biarpun begitu, saya akan tetap mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya. Untuk itu saya berharap para senpai dan readers sekalian untuk berkenan meriview karya saya yang satu ini. TvT**

**Review please ^^ **


End file.
